wiggly_milleniumfandomcom-20200214-history
Food
Wiggle Food is the 1st episode of TV Series 2. Songs # Hot Potato # Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) # Fruit Salad # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (Live) Plot The Wiggles talk about food. The Wiggles sit around and talk about how they like things, and share the five food groups. Then they wonder what Jeff (who is asleep) is dreaming about. Song #1: Hot Potato (from Yummy Yummy) The four Wiggles try to enter their own house but Flora asks for the magic word, which isn't "abracadabra" or "alakazam", but "please" is the word so Flora lets them in. Dorothy and Wags have breakfast. Jeff gets a muffin out of the oven and some juice and is ready to eat, but Hot Pots tells him to wash his hands first, so he goes off to wash his hands. Murray comes by and since his hands are clean, he decides to grab the muffin and leaves. He comes back and right when Jeff is about to drink the juice comes back and he's puzzled because he can't find the muffin. Song #2: Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) (from Toot Toot) Greg comes to the table and drinks the juice and leaves. Jeff gets a muffin out of Hot Pots and is going to eat, but he sees that there is no juice in the glass he leaves to get more juice. Anthony comes and eats the muffin and leaves. Jeff comes back and he can't find the muffin. Jeff goes outside with his picnic lunch and cake. Henry goes out-of-lake fishing and snags Jeff's cake! Oh well, Jeff still has his sandwich. Song #3: Fruit Salad (from Yummy Yummy) Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff talk about their favorite foods. Greg likes carrots, Murray likes bananas, Jeff likes Broccoli, and Anthony, well, he loves all foods! A sleeping and growling sound wakes up the Wiggles. They go to the Big Red Car and visit Dorothy the Dinosaur who doesn't know. Then Wags, Officer Beaples and Captain Feathersword show up and motions everyone to wait and listen. She hands an apple to Anthony, and after he eats it, the growling is gone. The growling was Anthony's stomach! Another growling sound is heard, and it's actually Wags dreaming of chasing something. Song #4: Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (from The Wiggly Big Show) Alternate titles *Wiggle Food (TV Series 2 Collector's Edition title) Trivia * This is the first episode of TV Series Two, which includes a new theme song, new characters and new video clips. * The scene where The Wiggles talk about their favorite foods can also be seen in the episode "Hygiene". * Anthony says he doesn't have a favorite food and he likes all foods, but in The Wiggles Movie, his favorite food is said to be fruit salad. * This is also the first time Jeff has short Hair until It's Always Christmas With You!